


They Dream With Dragons

by Sunfall_of_Ennien



Series: Babies of Albion [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Baby dragons - Freeform, baby!Arthur - Freeform, baby!Merlin - Freeform, basically all the babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien
Summary: Baby!Merlin and baby!Arthur dream sweet dreams. (Baby dragons snuggle up too.)
Series: Babies of Albion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923100
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45





	They Dream With Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [randomskittles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomskittles/gifts).




End file.
